


Skin Like a Canvas

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: The Pacific Rim AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man, next time we drift, try to control your sex dreams of the scientist chick, okay?"<br/>"You - you SAW that?!"<br/>"We see everything you do, man. Everything."<br/>"Oh, god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Like a Canvas

“Hey, you okay there, Pilot Boy?” asks Annabeth, sliding up next to him. “Heard you had some interesting first drift experiences here in Hong Kong.”

Percy’s eyes go wide. “W-what did you hear?”

She shrugs, those eyes, grey behind black frames and devilish on the most innocent of days, flickering up at him. “Interesting things,” she says, tone light. “Very interesting things.”

He considers bluffing. He considers saying something like, “Well, you can’t trust all you hear,” or “Nothing you’d be interested in.”

But, for once, he’s not going to let this slip away. And there’s no escaping her after he says it, but he doesn’t want to escape anymore.

"You were right there," gasps Percy, "in the drift, I saw you, right when we went into the drift, you were the first thing, I just - all I saw in the drift was you." His eyes close. "All I saw. I can't - I can't dance around this anymore. I can't pretend. This - aw, fuck it." That's when Percy surges forward, catching Annabeth's lips and pulling her close. There's not much room in these bunkers - not much room in the shatterdome, really - so they find themselves falling backward on the hard bed, Annabeth falling on top of him.

"Hi," says Annabeth, and she enjoys how Percy hungrily searches her face. His hands come up to cup her cheeks and he pulls her down on top of him, kissing her again firmly. Annabeth kisses him back, then pulls away, laughing at how Percy follows her. "Yes, yes, impatient as always," she says. "So take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Your clothes," she says, pulling her tank top over her head. He swallows at the way the dark lace of her bra contrasts with the brightly colored tattoos that cover her body. They’re all over, and it’s beautiful. "Take them off. Now, if you please."

He blinks, a smile growing on his lips. "What?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and kisses along his neck, his jaw, up to his lips. "If you think," she begins, "I can wait much longer," she kisses against his collarbone, "knowing you," she slides her fingertips under his shirt, playing against his abs (god, even that’s doing things to him, how can she expect him to handle this?!,) "had a sex dream about me so vivid they saw it in the drift," she kisses along his stomach, "and that you got almost all of my tattoos wrong," she slides up him again, kissing his lips, "you're crazy."

"Clothes are gone," says Percy. He wiggles out of his shirt. "And you're right, I - I really did get the tattoos wrong." He hesitantly reaches up to brush his fingertips against the ink of one particularly interesting kaiju, with a name like Dark Cloud or Black Cloud, but its name isn't important right now because Annabeth's pulling his hand a little higher and her other hand is reaching behind her. He watches the straps fall off of her shoulders and oh, gods, oh, fuck, she's even more perfect than in his dreams and he makes the most embarrassing whine as she tips her head back. She sighs as he brushes his thumb over a nipple, and he fights back a gasp as she pulls her hair out of its messy bun, the thick, long curls falling down her back and over her shoulders. He takes the moment to brush a curl off of her shoulder, getting a good look at a beautiful rendering of a wave that crests at her collarbone.

"Like what you see?" she murmurs, her eyes fluttering as he pulls her bra all the way off and tosses it to the floor.

"You're a canvas," he blurts out, and he winces at how stupid that sounds. "I mean, not that, I...Oh, christ, just kiss me again so I don't have to keep talking?"

"I like it when you babble," she says, "plus, I'm interested to see at what point you stop being able to talk. Scientific research, really."

"What do you m -?" Percy chokes off with a moan as he half arches off the bed, Annabeth palming his fast hardening cock through his Shatterdome-issued fatigues.

He arches enough to press against Annabeth where she's straddling him, and he opens his eyes to see her biting her lip and rocking against him.

"This would be so much better without clothes," he says. Okay, whines. He whines it.

"Done and done," says Annabeth, and she slides out of the black pants and - neon green zebra print, he shouldn’t be so surprised by that - underwear. "Your turn."

Percy trusts himself to nod and pull his pants off, then gives himself a moment to check out that, yep, Annabeth really is tattooed anywhere, and he's glad those pants are off because he's pretty sure he'd be damned uncomfortable in his clothes right now.

"Where were we," says Annabeth, and she straddles him again. His vision whites out as she slowly drags a fingertip up the underside of his cock, and he turns his head to bit a pillow to keep from moaning.

"Let it out," she laughs into his ear, "no need to be quiet for me." And fuck, that's enough for him to moan. That laugh, that voice, Annabeth, it was just close enough to too much to be amazing.

"Got anything?" she asks. "Because I don't know about you, but -"

"Yeah," he says, fumbling in his desk drawer and pulling out the first condom he feels. "Here."

"That, my friend, is a ramen noodle flavor packet."

He looks down at it and frowns. "Goddamnit."

"Why the fuck, may I ask, is that in your condom drawer?"

Percy shrugs and chucks the packet away, sure to pull out a condom this time. "Probably Jason fucking with me. He does that."

"Well, now it's my turn to fuck with you," she says with a playful smile. "Give that to me."

He does as she says - she's just as commanding here as he expected - and arches his back as she rolls the condom over his length.

“Ready?” she asks him.

He nods so vigorously he makes the bed wiggle a little bit. “Very yes,” he blinks. “I mean, yeah. I –”

He loses his train of thought as she guides him into her, and for a second it’s like there’s nothing in the world but him and Annabeth.

“You okay?” she asks. “You look – you look freaked out.”

He shrugs, trying not to explain that this isn’t just new because it’s her. “Not freaked out, just…” And he mumbles the last part.

When she cocks her head to the side, studying him like an article or an interesting new kaiju part, he feels her movement and has to steady himself again. It’s good, so good, so fucking much. “First time,” he mumbles.

Her eyebrows rise almost imperceptibly. “Oh,” she says quietly. “That’s okay. Let me know if anything’s too anything, okay? You get uncomfortable, just say the word and it’s done.”

“I really don’t ever want this to be done,” he says, and the smile she gives him could kill him right there and he’d be fine with it.

“Alright then,” she says, and that’s when she starts to move, and he starts to see stars.

“You can put your hands wherever you want,” she says casually, like they were drinking coffee instead of fucking languidly and slowly in the middle of the afternoon. “They don’t have to lay on the side of the bed.”

Percy nods, and decides one hand on her hip and another in her hair. Then he decides it might be nice to kiss her, so he sits up with her on his lap and grins when she gasps.

“That’s even better,” she says, and she swallows. “Um – if you want to keep this up, I’m down.”

He nods, and he tries thrusting up gently into her. The way her mouth drops, the way her head falls back and that beautiful, tattooed skin is all there for him to kiss, the way her eyes flutter shut, that’s just enough for him to feel encouraged to try again.

“That’s – that’s perfect, Percy,” she gasps, rolling her hips the next time he thrusts and, fuck, he could get used to this. Screw drifting, screw destroying kaiju, this is what he was born to do.

He leans forward to kiss against her neck, one hand braced around her waist and another bracing himself on the bed (because, damn, is it always this much of a damned circus to keep steady? He’s half convinced he’s going to fall over, this shit is hard) to keep him steady.

The next minutes are a blur of rocking and moving together, until Percy feels a coil deep within him.

“I’m, oh, god, I’m – ”

“That’s okay,” says Annabeth, and she takes the hand on her hip and guides it between the two of them. Percy may be a virgin – was a virgin, holy crap – but he’s got a little idea of what he’s expected to do now. He tentatively touches at her clit, moving his fingertip in slow circles, and the concentration of this action calms him a little bit. His orgasm is approaching a little less rapidly, and he’s (he hopes) speeding up Annabeth’s.

“Yes,” she moans, “damn it, no, little to the – oh, fuck yes.” She’s even bossier in the bedroom than when she’s in the lab. Percy finds it actually really hot.

He keeps doing as she tells him, and eventually bats his hand out of the way for her own. He takes this to mean she’s probably close enough to get there quicker on her own, so he concentrates on keeping up the pace. He feels like maybe his masculinity should feel wounded or something, but, really, he’s just glad they’re both going to get something out of this. Plus, the noises she’s making are better than anything he’s ever imagined.

And then, like a flick of a switch, she’s pulled him close and he’s swallowing her moan with a kiss and she’s tensing around him and fuck, oh fuck, he’s coming too, and then –

Okay, he fell over, but she did too, so it’s not that bad, right?

She’s gasping on his chest where they fell on the floor. “Well then,” she says. “Not the most graceful crescendo I’ve ever had, but I’ll take it.” She’s grinning at him, and he decides he’d like to know how that smile feels against his own. He pulls her close and she kisses him back, rolling over on the cold floor so he’s on top of her.

“That was awesome,” says Percy, peppering her lips with a couple of kisses for each word. “You’re awesome.”

Annabeth leans up and he leans up with her. “And you are too. Not bad, for a first timer.” She’s grinning at him, but it doesn’t feel like she’s teasing. It feels real.

“Is it weird that I want to cuddle?” he asks. “Because you look – ” He decides he can’t choose a word for it.

Annabeth shrugs and hops on his bed, holding out her arms with a smile. “If you insist. You’re not going to get clingy, are you?” She’s fighting back a chuckle.

“Is that…Is clingy bad?”

“I’m kidding, you goon,” she says with an eye roll, “now come cuddle.”

So he does, wrapped up in her colorful skin and curly hair and bright smile.

Then something pops into his head.

“Wait a second,” he exclaims, “who told you about the sex dream?”

“Oh, Percy,” she says, “Pilots talk. And then pilots talk to scientists.” She lightly boops him on the nose. “And I expect we will be giving them plenty to talk about today.”

“Yeah,” he says with a laugh, “no way I’ll be able to keep this to myself in the drift. I’m kind of an open book, I guess.”

“At least this time,” she says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “you’ve got my tattoos right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This looks like the beginning of a disastrous AU that is going to probably take over my life. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
